


5 days

by jaeesoul



Category: GOT7
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Other, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeesoul/pseuds/jaeesoul
Summary: Jinyoung couldn't help but notice his new roommate Mark weird behavior until day five came to unfold the poisonous reason.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	5 days

■ ▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎ ■ D-5 : Undecided ■ ▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎ ■

If Jinyoung had to pick the best roommate he had throughout his entire life, he would instantly pick his new roommate Mark. Something he would have never guessed the first time he saw the pal. It wasn't Jinyoung's fault.

Mark literally screamed "NO JOB, BUT RICH." vibes on their first encounter.

Jinyoung could still remember how heart sank, the moment he opened the door to find a man wearing black heel pointed boots, black tight pants with a very expensive leather belt. The loose dotted shirt unbuttoned to half of his chest, showing his chest muscles and the white gold chain necklace around the guy's tattooed neck.

Jinyoung thought it was too much already, but Mark proved him wrong as soon as he saw his face. He was smiling at him, blinding him with his sharply pierced canines. His dyed brown-haired styled to the back, showing his also pierced ears, full of earnings. Jinyoung felt dizzy counting how many piercings Mark had.

"Hello, I'm Mark Tuan. Nice to meet you," Mark introduced himself, hands leaving the luggage to offer a handshake.

Jinyoung didn't respond, his mind still processing the crisis he was in because of a certain Jaebum."Oh, Mark. Why are you still by the door---Jinyoung??"

Jaebum frowned, scanning Jinyoung's frozen pale face. Jinyoung shook his head, forcing a smile. "Hey, I'm Jinyoung." He shook Mark's hand.

"Come in," He offered, swaying the door open for them to enter.

"Have a seat, Can I steal Jaebum for a second?" He asked, before dragging Jaebum to the kitchen.

"What on earth were you thinking when you brought this vampire chaebol night club owner here?" Jinyoung hissed, glaring at Jaebum while pacing in the kitchen.

Jaebum laughed, "Mark isn't like this. You asked for a good roommate, he is." He shrugged.

"Are you kidding? He is smelling like trouble," Jinyoung grumbled."Don't judge a book by its cover. He is one of Jennie's best friends overseas and she assured he was great,"

"Jaebum, I'm sorry. He can't be my roommate. Tell him the spare room got a fire and destroyed," Jinyoung asked, stuck to the decision of not giving Mark a chance.

"Stop being an idiot," Jaebum rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter.

"Jinyoung, you need a roommate because this apartment is too expensive for you and you can't afford the rent by yourself. Give him a month. If he is unbearable, I will show him another place,"

Jinyoung ruffled his hair in frustration. He couldn't help but agree on his offer.

He went back to the living room to find Mark still standing in the place he left him instead of sitting on the couch with ignorance.

'Is he faking politeness,now?' Jinyoung thought.

He forced another smile, taking Mark to the coach. Once they sat down, he grabbed the file placed on the coffee table, hand to Mark.

"Here's one month contract, the apartment rules, and your role," Jinyoung explained the three papers held by Mark.

Jaebum nudged his elbow, "You didn't even show him the apartment, what's wrong with you?!"

"its fine, Jaebum-ah. Can I ask why it's just one month, I thought we agreed on six?" Mark asked while scanning the rules paper.

"Change of plans, you will have one month as a test. If you follow the rules, we will extend the contract," Jinyoung answered, leaning against the pillow behind his back.

Mark chuckled, eyes on the last paper. "I have one question before I sign this,"

"Do you like scented candles?" He asked politely.

"What?" Jinyoung frowned, confused by the question.

"Does it matter?" And he knew the answer the same the night for three months.

The beautiful candles' scent and classic music soft hums coming from the boy's room was actually Mark's way of shouting "I'm Home"

Mark proved to Jinyoung that he was 180 degrees opposite from his rich style that Jinyoung hated.

Mark was a perfect roommate and a human being. He was quiet, friendly, clean, and perfectly knew what personal space meant.

He knew his own limits and respected Jinyoung's personal space. Something all of Jinyoung's past roommates failed to understand.

That wasn't the only thing Jinyoung admired about Mark. He wasn't pushy and humbly kind with his little helpings and treats.

His peaceful vibes were remarkable and aesthetically pleasing to everyone stepping into their shared house.

That's why Jinyoung was shocked when he entered the house one night and was met by darkness. No music, No vanilla or coconut scented candles.

'Mark isn't home? He is usually here by now,' He thought while taking off his shoes, stepping into the house.

That thought was thrown out of the window when he passed by the living room, almost having a heart attack.

Mark was there on the couch, staring at the turned-off TV like he was possessed by a creepy ghost. His phone was vibrating nonstop on the coffee table next to him. Yet, he didn't care to stop it.

"Mark," Jinyoung called while slowly approaching him.

"Mark," Jinyoung tried again, touching the silent man's shoulder.

The dark brown-haired guy flinched, turning to see who was behind him in surprise and fear.

Seeing it was Jinyoung, he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Jinyoung. I didn't hear you coming in," He said with a tight smile instead of the usual genuine one.

Jinyoung arched his eyebrow in confusion, "Are you okay, Mark?"

Mark's eyes went a little wide at the question, even though it was a normal thing to ask between the two.

"I'm fine, Jinyoung-ah" He hesitantly answered before getting up."I'm going to sleep," He said, leaving to his room without giving Jinyoung a chance to ask again.

'Bad day? He has never been that gloomy or maybe I'm overthinking' Jinyoung eyed his back until he disappeared.

Little did he know, he was proved wrong days later.

■ ▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎ ■ D-4 : Unexpected ■ ▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎ ■

When the smell of bakery filled Jinyoung's room, he thought he was dreaming.

The sunlight was burning him and the poor pillow he was hugging. Yet, Jinyoung didn't budge, waiting for his morning alarm to start his day.

The sound of his alarm tone made him groan. He pushed off the checkered blanket, stretching his arm to reach his non-stop ringing alarm.

'No laziness today, Park Jinyoung!' he encouraged himself, leaving his bed.

As soon as he opened the door, the smell hit his nose stronger. He titled his head in confusion at the realization that the smell was coming from his own house, not the neighbors.

He followed the smell to the kitchen where the truth unfolded. The dark brown-haired roommate of his was actually the one baking at 6.30 AM.

That was weird. Mark wasn't that an early bird baker. He was a silent late owl graphic designer who Jinyoung dragged every morning to have breakfast.

'What possessed him?' Jinyoung thought as he scanned the kitchen table filled with various bakeries.

"Mark?" Mark shrieked, dropping the hot pan. Jinyoung hurried to grab the freshly baked croissants off the floor.

"Jinyoung, you startled me!" Mark complained, one hand on his heart and the other picking the pan.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I didn't mean to," he apologized before blowing air on his burnt fingers.

"it's okay, Jinyoung-ah, Let's get up," They both got up as Mark hurried to the stove.

Jinyoung sat down on the chair, eyes following Mark until he finished.

"I couldn't believe my eyes. Seeing you in the apron in our kitchen, you barely touch a plate. Do you have a party, hyung, which is AGAINST the rules by the way?" He asked, leaning on the table.

Mark took the seat next to him, shaking his head."No, I barely get out of my room ever since I landed in this city. I only know Jennie, Jaebum, my team manager, and you," He counted off his finger.

"So who are you baking to that much?" Jinyoung asked, eyes wide, finger-pointing at the filled table.

Little did he know that Mark himself just realized what he did.

He needed a distraction, something to blur the thoughts he was escaping from.

He wasn't sure when did he step in the kitchen or how many floors, butter, and eggs he had used. He was busy fighting his thoughts to disappear and failed.

"I made them for you, pass the rest to your friends and workmates," He lied with a fake smile.

"I will go to sleep, have a good day, Jinyoung-ah,"

"What? NO, you are eating with me!" Jinyoung demanded as he hurried to the cubicle to get two plates.

He got two glasses and filled them with orange juice, placing everything on the table.

"They look so yummy, thank you hyung," Jinyoung smiled while filling Mark's plate and his.

Mark chuckled as he slowly started eating, Jinyoung following him seconds after.

"How is work, Hyung?"

It was a simple question, but the way Mark's face went pale, swallowing hard that made Jinyoung wonder if he did something wrong.

Mark took a moment to speak, "It's okay, and I'm working on an important project with Nike,"

"Oh, my goodness! This is amazing! Congratulations, Aren't you happy?"

Mark looked down on his plate, turning quiet again, "Yeah I'm, that's my first big opportunity,"

'I'm happy, shouldn't I? I worked hard for this, I deserve it. Why am I so worried now?' he thought.

He suddenly felt full, unable to eat, his stomach wanting to throw up.

"I'm done eating, have a good day!" he managed to say before running to his room.

Jinyoung sighed, looking at the full plate. Mark never left his meal unfinished. That was another new thing to notice.

'What's wrong with him? Why he looked sad even though it was an excellent opportunity?' Jinyoung wondered.

■ ▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎ ■ D-3 : Unexplainable ■ ▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎ ■

"Mark, what are you doing?" Jinyoung asked while rubbing his eyes to shake off the tiredness.

Mark froze, hands clutched on the desk until he was moving.

He bit his lips nervously, turning to his roommate, "I'm moving my desk to the living room, is there something wrong?"

Jinyoung frowned, 'why the heck he is moving his desk to the living room he barely sat on?'

He shook his head, walking past Mark. He grabbed the other side of Mark's desk. Eyes finally met his.

He was taken aback, like he was expecting a scolding or a fight.

Jinyoung ignored it. He wanted to sleep and hoped Mark would have some too.

"Let's carry it together in 1 2 3,"

They placed the desk in the middle of the living room between the couch and TV.

He huffed; hands on his waist, eyes scanning the room to make a rearrangement without blocking the T.V. view.

"This won't work. Let's move the coach and move your desk to the corner," He suggested.

Mark nodded. He pushed the couch to the corner while Jinyoung moved the coffee table and the carpet.

Once everything was shifted, they made their way to the desk, placing it against the sidewall.

After that, Mark ran to his room to get his monitor, and the rest of his PC set up as Jinyoung watched him in confusion.

'What's wrong with him? Its 2:00 AM, What's he thinking?'

"Thank u for helping me," Mark said, snapping Jinyoung from his thoughts.

"It's ok, Can u wait until the morning next time? I thought u were a thief for a moment. It's pretty late to move such a heavy thing. Also, this is temporary, right?" Jinyoung asked, pointing at the desk separating them.

Mark scratched his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry, I will try to move it back soon, okay?"

"Why did you move it here in the first place? We keep our stuff in our rooms, rule number 2, remember?" Jinyoung grumbled, throwing himself in the coach.

"Because..." Mark stopped, keeping the reason to himself. "I just need to move it here for a while, I won't disturb,"

Jinyoung held the urge to press on the topic again as he stood back up, yawning.

"Whatever, don't break the other rules and sleep."

■ ▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎ ■ D-2 : Unpredictable ■ ▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎ ■

"Are you awake?" Jinyoung's eyes widened seeing Mark at 7:00 AM on his desk.

Mark's eyes transfixed on the monitor, his hand moving the mouse fast while his left hand tapping on the keyboard aggressively.

It wasn't the first time seeing Mark awake in such an hour. In fact, it had always been like that, but another thing shocked Jinyoung.

Unlike every time waking Mark up by dinner after sleeping the whole day, Jinyoung actually found him awake for the past three days. So, seeing him still awake was shocking.

Jinyoung approached the desk, knocking on it twice to get Mark's attention. Mark hummed, still focused on the screen.

"I'm talking here," Jinyoung waved in front of Mark's face to distract him.

Mark cursed Jinyoung under his breath. "What?" He glared.

"You haven't slept for days,"

"I know, so?" Mark arched his eyebrow, waiting for Jinyoung to continue like that wasn't an issue at all.

"So?? You should sleep. Have you lost your mind?"

"My sleep schedule doesn't break your rules, so what's your problem?" Mark yelled at him, furious.

"Fuck the rules, I'm talking about your health!"

"It's mine so mind yours!" Jinyoung scoffed, annoyed with Mark's unreasonable outburst. He nodded, sitting on the couch to tie his snickers' laces.

He sensed Mark glancing at him. "Are you jogging up today too?"

"Like every day, why? Does that bother you too?" Jinyoung mocked.

Mark rolled his eyes, standing up. "Would you mind if I join you?"

Jinyoung gave a doubting look, then shrugged. "You have 10 minutes to get ready, I have work."

"Fine, Mr. grumpy" He teased before making his way to the bathroom.

"He is losing his mind," Jinyoung sighed, checking his phone while waiting for Mark.

Ten minutes later, Mark was in front of him with a completely opposite look from him.

Instead, wearing plain sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. Mark wore a multi pockets cargo harem pants matched with a weird Greek printed fit t-shirt and white-orange Nike sneakers. Brown sunglasses were on, hair styled down.

"Are we going to shoot a hip hop music video or a walk in the nearby park?" Jinyoung asked in a mocking tone, checking his pale outfit, comparing it with Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes, standing up. "So funny, Jinyoung. Let's go,"

Mark put on his AirPods the moment they entered the garden. He low-key knew why he was running instead of working.

He needed to breathe. His anxiety had been stronger for days, his inner self was panicking ever since he got the Nike project.

He couldn't help but overthink and worry over every detail, even the girl's broken nail he just edited.

What-ifs were suffocating him every second, winning over every distraction.

'What if they didn't like my work? What if they find the designs not creative enough? What if they don't like the colors I choose? Are the ideas good enough? What if they replaced me?'

Hundreds of thoughts were suffocating him. He shook his head, running fast as it would work.

If his anxiety was a human, she would have been laughing at him while enjoying his worsening state.

The faster he ran, the faster his head span. He was getting dizzy, breathing hard. His chest hurt like he was stabbed.

He couldn't handle it, falling the ground. Knees bleeding from the falling force.

Mark closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in...out...in...out...in.

"Mark!!" He heard a yell over the loud music in his ears. He weakly tapped on the airpods to stop as he tried to open his eyes again, vision still blurry.

"Mark, are you okay? What's wrong?? Can you hear me?"

It was Jinyoung; he recognized. He opened his mouth to speak, but his chest pain stopped him.

He nodded instead, hands clutched over his chest.

"Oh my god! I'm going to call the emergency," Jinyoung shakingly fetched his phone out of his pocket. Mark held his wrist to stop him.

"Home," he mouthed to Jinyoung."Fuck, YOU STUPID SHIT---" Jinyoung cursed, kneeling to carry the pale guy.

Mark leaned on him, gathering his energy to lift himself. Thanks to Jinyoung, he made it to their apartment safely.

His breathing became steadier, but the chest pain was still present.

"Are you stupid? Who runs like that after three months of 10 steps walk per day? You almost got yourself killed?" Jinyoung fumed while handing him a glass of water.

'Wrong, my anxiety almost killed me,' he corrected in his mind.

"I'm okay, thank you," he lied, ignoring the sharp pain of his chest.

"You aren't okay, let me call my friend to check you up at least," Jinyoung offered to be declined by Mark once again.

"I said no. Go to your work, I can take care of myself,"

Jinyoung gritted on his teeth, "annoying liar fucker," he murmured before storming out to his room.

■ ▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎ ■ D-1: Unbearable ■ ▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎ ■

"Why do you sound so tired?"

"Thanks to you, Jaebum-ah. I'm suffering!" Jinyoung complained.

"What? I have done nothing since I lost your Paulo Coelho books,"

"What about the American--- WAIT? YOU LOST MY WHOLE BOOK COLLECTION??" Jinyoung shrieked, heart sinking.

"JAEBUM, TELL ME YOU DIDN'T LOSE THEM AND YOU WILL BRING THEM NOW,"

Mark's mood swings and weird actions were getting on his nerves already, but his books going missing was unbearable.

Jaebum knew well how much he treasured the collection of his favorite author.

He was fuming, yelling over Jaebum stuff he even couldn't comprehend every time his friend responds with "I don't remember,"

Amid his fight, his room's door was slammed open with another angry guy.

"Lower your voice down before I kick you out until you deal with your anger issues," Mark's face was red, just like his tired eyes, voice rough and serious.

Jinyoung laughed dryly at Mark's statement. "You dare to kick me out of my own house?"

"I do If I heard another yell,"

"YOU WILL CAUSE YOUR FRIEND LOST MY BOOKS AND BROUGHT YOUR ANNOYING ASS HERE TO BE MY UNBEARABLE ROOMMATE,"

"Oh, yeah? I have no energy to deal with your childish attitude, I have work to do, so SHUT UP or leave the house" Mark warned again before leaving the room.

Jinyoung snorted in disbelief. 'How dare he?'

"Jinyoung, you still there?" Jaebum asked over the phone.

"I hate you, Mark's contract will end this month. Tell him to get ready to leave," Jinyoung decided.

"I thought he was your perfect roommate, plus you are the one who breaking your stupid rules," Jaebum reasoned.

"He was until the past week! Now, he moved the desk to the living room. He doesn't care about his health or sleep, he gets dizzy all the time and rarely eats. All he says, leave me alone. Did you just hear how he talked to me?!" Jinyoung complained about all at once.

"That's worrisome. He hasn't replied to me or Jennie for days too, that's why I called you to check if he is okay. Do you mind if I come and check up on him?"

"You aren't stepping a foot in my house without my books. I will ask him to answer his phone for you,"

"Sure, I'm coming by the weekend along with everyone. We are having a party at your place," Jaebum teased, then hang up quickly, knowing well Jinyoung's response to this.

Jinyoung threw his phone on the bed, still angry. The next scene he witnessed made him fuming.

Mark's desk was full of empty coffee cups that he asked him a million times to carry them to the sink and watch them. His morning snack was dropping on the desk, unfinished when it was almost dinner.

"How many times I have told you about the empty cups, Mark?" He seethed, ready to fight.

"I will do them after this,"

"I have been listening to the same crap for days already, the fucking rules aren'ta joke!"

"Take my phone, order another set of cups and leave me alone," Mark replied, eyes shaking on the screen.

Jinyoung was about to fight when he noticed a red spot on Mark's jaw. He inched closer to have a clear look. He found his hand on Mark's neck, checking how many red spots on his neck. He gasped when his eyes fell on the man's almost red collar bone.

"What are you doing?" Mark pushed him away, annoyed. Jinyoung was done. His finger went right to the monitor, pressing the power button off.

"Are you crazy?" Mark screamed, trying to turn it on again. Jinyoung held his hand, showing Mark what he had done to them. His fingers were trembling, nails brittle and bleeding.

"No, you are. Look at your fingers, they are bleeding!" Jinyoung scolded.

"Leave me alone,"

"I'm not, stop being stubborn. Come with me," Jinyoung dragged Mark to his room, forcing him to stand in front of the mirror.

"Can you even recognize yourself?" Jinyoung asked, leaving him to observe what he had done.

Jinyoung was right. He barely recognized his reflection in the mirror. Mark found his eyes red, puffy, painted with dark circles. His jaw, neck, and collarbone were full of red spots that weren't new to him. His arms were shaking a bit. He was fucked up again. He knew what was coming, the thing he feared.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the cream cap getting opened. He squeezed some on his hand and pressed them to Mark's neck, then carefully spread them over the red spots. He then moved to his collarbone, feeling the stiff muscles.

"Take your shirt off,"

"What?" Mark yelled in shock, turning to look at him.

"Why are you dirty-minded? Check if there's any part of your body infected,"

Mark coughed in embarrassment, ears red. He held the hem of his hoodie slowly taking it off. Besides losing his muscles during the past months, from his chest to stomach was infected as he slept in a bee's nest. Judging from Jinyoung's look through the mirror, his back was the same.

"You need to see a doctor, and rest, Mark. This is serious," Jinyoung came back, worry clear in his voice.

Mark shook his head in disagreement once again. He didn't have much time until the deadline and he knew his body well. If he gave his body, the permission to rest, he would collapse to get back alive days later. That was impossible after he made it that far. He didn't want to disappoint.

"Mark, I swear I want to punch you right in the face and kidnap you to the hospital. As much as I hate to admit, I can't stop worrying about you. Jaebum, Jennie, and your family are dying to know if you are fine too," Jinyoung softly said in hopes to convince Mark.

"Tell them I'm fine, I will call them tomorrow. I need to get back to work,"

■ ▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎ ■ D-0: Unbelievable ■ ▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎ ■

Jinyoung himself unable to sleep. He couldn't force Mark away from his computer hours ago.

He needed help, but Jinyoung knew well that forcing Mark would backfire. He needed to be patient and convince him, but did he have enough time?

It felt surreal that Mark spent days drinking coffee, taking no naps or eat regularly. It felt like he was a zombie. He was barely functioning with his stubbornness moving him to continue his work.

He couldn't figure out why Mark's work was so cruel without breaks or normal office hours. At that rate, Mark would collapse, and that what Jinyoung feared the most.

He found himself again, observing Mark from their black leather couch while reading the book he abounded for weeks.

Thanks to Mark, he lost count of how many hours passed switching from checking up on the guy and his book until he saw the reflection of himself on the T.V. screen, sunlight making his hair color brighter, more glowing.

Meanwhile, Mark barely moved an inch, hiding his weak body's state under his oversized blue hoodie in front of his murderous large monitor.

Jinyoung felt his eyes closing, body begging him to sleep. He slapped himself and went straight into the kitchen.

He grabbed two large glass cups, placing them on the counter. He dropped ice cubes on both, followed by vanilla extract. He then pushed each under the coffee machine before pressing the button.

His eyes were fixed on the scenery of the brown color of coffee over the transparent color of ice while mixing them together. He dropped some cookies on the plate to eat with coffee, then returned to Mark.

He placed the coffee and cookies next to the piled up cups from days ago.

Mark's eyes fell on the Iced Americano, then Jinyoung, his mouth pulling up its corners into a wide cheeky smile.

"A coffee? That's a change. Thank you, bro," Mark thanked, voice rough and exhausted.

"It's not for free," Jinyoung stated.

Mark's brows drew together, "That means...?"

"You submit your last work, we go to the hospital. No buts,"

Mark huffed, rubbing the tiredness off his face. "Fine,"

He took a sip of the iced coffee to freshen up, as he focused on the screen again. Time was ticking, wrecking his nerves. He had a few touches before reviewing the entire project to submit.

His anxiety becoming more intense as he did the last touch. He felt the nerves crawl to his throat.

'Finished? I did it?' He muttered to himself, not believing. He pressed 'save', closing the program. The mouse arrow moved to 'Nike project final finale', clicking twice to open.

He drew in a breath, pressing 'view all' to have his designs illuminating the screen one by one.

'They won't like it. The colors are a mess. What are these fonts? Who use these backgrounds? The models look like trash. That was a big responsibility you should have refused. You lost your chance, they will laugh at you. You shouldn't have traveled here to pursue your delusional passion. You shouldn't have quit modeling or your family's business. You are nothing but a loser, Mark.' His anxiety demons whispered, sending thunders through his mind.

Mark knew he wouldn't win over his anxiety, he never did. It became a part of him, slipping into his veins, spreading like fire until it consumed all his energy, winning over every distraction. He could endure the pain level, but what he couldn't endure was what came next after the anxiety attack.

He felt something in him seized up while finishing up the design's submission email.

"No," Mark whispered weakly, not pressing 'send'. He hurriedly grabbed his phone, barely seeing his team leader's name.

"Good morning, Mark," He heard Youngjae's voice, energetic and cheerful as he had always been.

"Hey, I..." he breathed, eyes glassy, transfixed on his last design as he said, "I can't do the project, find someone else,"

"What? What are you talking about? You emailed me a sample, and I gave you the approval, you said you are working on it," Youngjae replied more seriously.

"I know...The designs are horrible. They won't like it. You will lose an important client." Mark reasoned, feeling his hands quiver.

"Mark, How about this... Send me what you finished and if they are bad, we will find a way to make it better. I want you to do it not any other designer, I trust you."

Mark could feel the sincerity of his leader's words, but Youngjae's trust was triggering his panic. His chest tightened, lungs crashing into his ribs with the pain.

"I'm sorry. I can't," Mark's voice was barely heard as he dropped his phone.

"Mark," He heard Jinyoung behind him. "You should send your work. You have worked hard of it," Jinyoung advised, standing next to him. Mark closed his eyes, trying to regulate his breath.

"I heard you saying they are horrible, I have been watching you all night and I can assure you they are fantastic," Jinyoung beamed, having no idea that his words were adding stress to Mark instead of calming it down.

"No," Mark whispered, feeling everything distant, disconnected, and shallow. He was losing it. He started sweating, hot chills striking. Everything was getting blurry and spinning as his body tingled.

"Mark, are you okay? What's happening? Mark? Mark!" He could hear Jinyoung's screams and feel his touch, but couldn't respond.

He was trapped in his dizziness, choked breathing, and rapid heartbeats. "Mark, can you hear me?"

He felt Jinyoung wrapping his arms around him to stop the shaking. "Mark if you hear me, focus on me"

"Please,"

"Breath in... breath out" Jinyoung inhaled and exhaled, eyes meeting Mark's glassy ones. Mark tried to follow Jinyoung's breathing, but his body gave up as his eyes fluttered shut.

.

.

.

.

"Why is he taking so long to wake up?" Mark could hear a faint voice coming from afar.

"Jinyoung, the doctor said he is fine, he needs some rest. Stop pacing, it's your fault."

'Jinyoung? Jaebum?' Mark's half-consciousness recognized his friend's voices.

"He also said his heart stopped, and he is lucky to be saved. AND your friend refused to leave the damned computer. What should I have done?"

"I expected you to inform me at least, Jinyoung,"

"Stop fighting," Mark said in a raspy voice as he opened his eyes slowly. Both turned their heads to him in a second. He recognized Jinyoung's figure running to his side.

"Mark! Thank God, you are alive," Jinyoung sighed in relief.

"I will call the doctor, stay with him," Jaebum informed, leaving the room.

Mark nodded, looking back at Jinyoung. His roommate looked restless, hair disheveled, a mix of worry and relief visible all over his features that made him feel guilty.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, no need to worry,"

Jinyoung scoffed, "Yeah? No need, especially when you collapsed on me and the part where you almost died"

"I almost died?" Mark faked a shock to tease him. Jinyoung glared at him, arms crossed as he sank on the chair next to him.

"Did he tell you?" Mark whispered, looking down at his hand where the cannula connected his body to the fluid he had no idea what it was.

Jinyoung's voice became softer, "About your anxiety disorder?" Jinyoung patted his shoulder, "Jaebum told me about it. The doctor said the cause of your collapse was stress and fatigue especially after he knew your zero sleeping/eating scheulde and saw the rashes in your skin"

"Oh..." Mark mumbled, feeling awkward.

"So the scented candles and non-stop music were your way of avoiding your anxiety?" Jinyoung asked.

Mark chuckled, "They calm me down,"

"It turned out that I know nothing about you or what you go through. I was focused on kicking you out at first. When you actually turned to be the best roommate I have ever had, I got selfish and Ignorant who never questioned how the trash cans were empty of takeaways while the fridge was still full, why did you lose so much weight, or how barely you got out of your room. It turned out you only ate breakfast with me," Jinyoung let out all thoughts craved on his mind.

Mark grabbed Jinyoung's hand off his shoulder, squeezing it in his hold. Jinyoung jerked his head up from the ground to him.

"It isn't your fault, don't beat yourself," Mark assured him.

"Why haven't you ever told me about this?" Jinyoung wondered out loud.

"I didn't want to bother you with my problems. This always happens, I thought you will get sick of it and kick me out,"

"I would never!"

"You wanted to kick me out for empty coffee cups, Jinyoung " Mark noted in a teasing tone.

Jinyoung flustered, eyes wide. "Hey! That's different,"

"I know," Mark laughed. "It's just... I'm always anxious about everything and nothing. When I'm stressed, my stomach crumbles, so I rarely have an appetite. I also rarely sleep afraid of losing my ideas or someone taking over me at work, I hate it,"

Jinyoung squeezed his hand back," I understand. There is always a way out of this and me, your awesome roommate will help you out of this. Just don't keep everythingto yourself and fall for your anxiety tricks,"

Mark's mouth drew wider into a grin. "We are friends now, huh?"

"Your best friend in your services,"

They both laughed, feeling the warmth of the new friendship blossoms.

"Your team leader called you a few times," Jinyoung stopped, hesitant whether to spill the beans.

"My ex-leader," Mark corrected in a sad tone.

"Are you sure? Because we talked---"

"What??!" Mark shrieked.

"Amid the chaos, I emailed your leader. They got your designs and were fascinated by your hard work," Jinyoung proudly said.

Mark's mouth fell open in disbelief, "You didn't... Are you kidding??"

"Nope, upon hearing you are at the hospital, he apologized and gave you some days off. He felt guilty, giving you so much work since a vampire always said he was free,"

"I can't believe you...you already the best friend indeed, thank you so much," Mark was so overwhelmed by Jinyoung's words that he almost teared up.

Relief washed over him, knowing that his hard work was paid off instead of regret that would have hunted him after giving up.

He smiled widely, his bright canines showing with a little glow of his piercing.

"Thank you, Jinyoung-ah,"

"No need Mr. Vampire model," Jinyoung stuck out his tongue like a kid. Mark rolled his eyes at the brown-haired silliness.

"Let's go home,"

"Believe me, I'm dying to have your doctor's permission, go back to our beautiful apartment, eat, sleep and move your cursed desk back,"

"I thought you would end the contract?" Mark mocked, earning a slap from his new friend.

"Stop teasing, we are making a new permanent contract,"

"That sounds perfect,"

"And new rules,"

"Oh, No. Here we go again,"

■ ▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎ ■ The end ■ ▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎ ■

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ❤ This is my first one-shot ever, hope you like it 🌟
> 
> I can't wait to hear your opinions or what to improve 🌟 Have a good day/night 🦋


End file.
